finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сесил Харви
Лорд Капитан Сесил Харви главный герой Final Fantasy IV. Сесил уникален тем, что он один из немногих персонажей в серии, который меняет свой класс в ходе игры. Так он начинал как Тёмный рыцарь, но после испытания и сражения с первым из четырех Архидемонов стихий, становится Паладином. В английской локализации в версии для Nintendo DS, также как и в Dissidia Final Fantasy, "Сесил" произносится как (seh-sil), в то время как в Северной Америке часто говорят (see-sil). На японском подтверждается первый вариант セシル (Seshiru). Как ни странна, в бонусном диске Final Fantasy XII произносится как во втором варианте. Внешность и личность 180px|left Сесил выглядит как молодой человек, одетый в темную броню, которая закрывает все тело и лицо, пока он Темный рыцарь (однако в DS версии всё же видна часть лица). После того, как Сесил становится паладином, он носит в бело-голубую броню. Сесил белые волосы по плечи и голубые глаза. Хотя Фусоя утверждает, что Сесил похож на своего отца Клую в молодости, он также заявляет, что Сесил очень напоминает свою мать Сесилию , в честь которой он был назван. В ''The After Years'' Сесил по-прежнему носит светлую броню, но с тёмными наплечниками и наколенниками с шипами, а также коричневый плащ с синими полосками. 180px|right В Final Fantasy IV Сесил представлен как сильный и талантливый рыцарь, получивший уважение и восхищение своих людей во время своего пребывания в качестве капитана Красных Крыльев . Хотя его и воспитал король Барона, Сесил всё равно скромный и очень стесняется окружающих, с трудом показывает свои эмоции другим людям. К своим друзьям Сесил лоялен и всегда прощать, показывая, что он способен даже простить тех, кто предал его и был врагом. В Dissidia Final Fantasy , Сесил считает некоторые способы получения Кристаллов небезопасными . Как и в Final Fantasy IV , он дорожит отношениями со своими товарищами, особенно Тидусом, Фирионом и Клаудом , с которыми он путешествует на протяжении большей части игры, и считает, что совместная борьба приведёт к успеху. Отношения Сесила с Голбезом углубляется во время игры; Сесил уважает Голбеза и прислушивается к его советам, а также верит в его внутреннюю доброту, и часто просит перейти на сторону Космос. История Детство Сесил был рождён от Лунариана по имени Клуя и Сесилии с Земли. Отец Сесила был убит прежде чем он родился, а его мать умерла во время родов. Затем его брат Теодор убежал с ним, и оставил недалеко от Барона. Король нашёл его и назвал Сесилом, в честь матери. Король Барона воспитывал Сесила, что первоначально вызывало стычки между ним и Каином Хайвиндом. Каин считал, что Сесил получает слишком много внимания, и поэтому хотел с ним сразиться. Тем не менее, Роза вмешивалась, чтобы прекращать их драки. Когда они все выросли, они стали лучшими друзьями. Каин и Роза пошли по стопам своих родителей и стали Драгуном и Белым магом соответственно, в то время как король тренировал Сесила на Тёмного рыцаря. Таким образом, Сесил стал одним из лучших воинов в королевстве. Позже он становится капитаном военно-воздушных сил Барона, Красных Крыльев. ''Final Fantasy IV thumb|left|196px|Сесил говорит с королём Барона. История начинается с того, как Сесил, командую ''Красными Крыльями нападает на Мисидию , с целью кражи Кристалла Воды для короля. Он успешно выполняет задание, но начинает задаваться вопросом, для чего он это делает. Красные Крылья также этим обеспокоены, и не понимают, затем им надо забирать кристаллы из других стран. Однако Сесил напоминает им, что они Красные Крылья, и являются гордостью Барона. Когда они возвращаются в замок, Баиган, капитан гвардии Барона, замечает странности в поведении Сесила, и отправляет к королю. Сесил отдаёт кристалл и потресён, что король даже не поблагодарил его. В результате чего, Сесил жалуется королю, что он и его команда не понимают, зачем им красть кристаллы у невинных людей. Из-за этого король отправляет Сесила уничтожить Призываемых монстров в долине Мист с помощью кольца-бомбы. Каин заступается за друга, но безрезультатно. Король приказывает ему сопровождать Сесила. Той же ночью, Роза приходит к Сесилу, чтобы поговорить с ним. Однако, он расстроен, потому что в замешательстве и не знает кому верить. Он клянётся, что не будет совершать зло от имени Барона. Сесил также утверждает, что несмотря на то, что он любит Розу, они не могут быть вместе, так как он Тёмный рыцарь, а она а Белый маг. thumb|Сесил и Каин покидают Барон. На следующие утро, Сесил и Каин отправились в Мист . Они проходят пещеру Мист, где встречают Туманного дракона , который велит им вернуться назад, на что они отвечают отказом. Они побеждают его и отправляются в Мист. Сесил и Каин замечают маленькую девочку и её мёртвую мать. Девочка объясняет, что дракон её матери был убит,и поэтому она умерла сама. Это произошло из-за того, что когда умирает призываемое существо, умирает и Призыватель. После того, как Сесил и Каин вспоминают, что они недавно убили дракона, девочка обвиняет их в убийстве матери. Они решают её не убивать и пойти с ней, но она вызывает Титана, в результате чего вызывает землетрясение. Из-за этого Мист становится отделённым от остальной части долины. Когда Сесил очнулся то заметил, что Каин пропал, а недалеко от него лежит та самая девочка. Сесил берёт её с собой и относит в Кайпо, в гостиницу, чтобы она пришла в себя. Тем не менее, она отказывается с ним говорить. Той же ночью появляются солдаты из Барона и требуют выдать девочку, так как она Призыватель и опасна для общества. Сесил не позволяет забрать её и сражается. На следующее утро девочка благодарит Сесила за защиту и говорит, что её зовут Ридия . Затем она присоединяется к нему в команду. Тем же утром они услышали, что какая-то девушка из Барона заболела Пустынной лихорадкой. Они находят Розу в соседнем доме. Врачи говорят, что нужно найти Песчаную жемчужину для того, чтобы её вылечить. Сесил и Ридия отправляются на север, в Дамциан. По пути они встречают старого мудреца Теллу . Он помогает им пройти пещеру, где в конце они сталкиваются с Октомамотом. Однако когда они подходят к Дамциану, появляются Красные Крылья, бомбят замок и забирают Кристалл Огня. В замке они находят Анну, дочь Теллы, которая ранена. Телла обвиняет во всё Эдварда , принца Дамциана, и нападает на него, но она прерывает их сражение. Анна признаётся в любви Эдварду и умирает на руках отца. Телла отправляется мстить Голбезу и уходит несмотря на возражения Сесила. [[Файл:DKCecil-ffiv-chron.png|thumb|right|200px|Сесил в опенинге Chronicles.]] После смерти Анны Эдвард начинает плакать, а Сесил и Ридия упрекают его за это. Сесил говорит Эдварду, что раз уж он теперь король Дамциана, то должен вести себя как полагается. Эдвард соглашается провести их до логова Антлиона, чтобы найти там Песчаную жемчужину. Они используют Ховеркрафт для того, чтобы добраться до пещеры. Внутри они находят Антлиона , который ведёт себя агрессивно. Сразившись с ним, они получают Песчаную жемчужину. Они возвращаются в Кайпо, где вылечивают Розу. Там они решают что должны защитить остальные кристаллы. Следующим будет Кристалл Воздуха из Фабула. Отправившись туда, они доходят до горы Хобс, проход которой заблокирован льдом. Ридия, единственная кто может использовать Огонь, должна растопить лёд, но она боится это делать, так как всё ещё помнит пожар в Мисте. Тем не менее Роза убеждает её, что Ридия смелая и сможет использовать заклинание для того, чтобы открыть путь. На вершине горы партия сталкивается с Монахом Янгом , который сражается с монстрами Голбеза. С помощью Сесила и его друзей Янг побеждает. Также Сесил предупреждает его, что Фабул в опасности, и Янг присоединяется к ним. В Фабуле, Янг предупреждает короля о готовящийся атаки Барона и говорит, что Сесил и Эдвард готовы помочь в обороне. Король поначалу не доверяет Сесилу, так как он Тёмный рыцарь. Однако Янгу удаётся его переубедить. Таким образом, Сесил, Янг и Эдвард будут помогать во время атаки Барона, а Роза и Ридия будут в тылу . Во время атаки Барона, партия постепенно продвигается к залу, где храниться Кристалл. Там они встречают Каина. Сесил сражается с ним и проигрывает. Потом появляется Голбез, побеждает Эварда с Янгом, а также забирает Розу в плен. Ридия колдует Cure, и вылечивает команду. Сесил решает отправиться в Барон на корабле, чтобы поговорить с Сидом , который в последнее время тоже скептически относится к политики Барона. Партия отправляется на корабль и плывёт в Барон. Но по пути на них нападает Левиафан. Сесила, Ридию, Эдварда и Янга выкидывает за борт. Сесила выбрасывает на берег недалеко от Мисидии. Зайдя в город, он узнаёт что не является там желанным гостем. Маги при любой удобной возможности колдуют на него всевозможные заклинания, тем самым показывая что он должен уйти. Сесил отправляется встретится со Старейшиной, чтобы рассказать о своём положении. Старейшина говорит, что если он хочет победит Голбеза, то должен отказаться от своего тёмного меча и перейти на сторону света. Из этого следует, что он должен стать Паладином. Сесил соглашается, и Старейшина отправляет его на Гору Испытаний. Старейшина также посылает с ним Палома , чёрного маги, и Пором , белого мага. На Горе Испытаний они встречают Теллу, который пытается изучить легендарное заклинание Метеор, которое поможет одолеть Голбеза. Телла соглашается помочь и им. Когда они добираются до вершины горы, они сталкиваются со Скармильоне, Архидемоном Земли. Он на дважды нападает, но всё равно его побеждают. После этого, они попадают в комнату полную зеркал. Таинственный свет называет Сесила "мой сын", и приказывает ему взять меч, который делает его Паладином. Однако Сесил всё ещё должен одолеть свою тёмную сторону, не используя меч, после чего он становиться полноценным Паладином. Также Телла узнаёт Метеор. thumb|left|Сесил становится Паладином (DS версия). Сесил, Телла, Палом и Пором возвращаются в Мисидию, где Старейшина поздравляет их. Он также рассказывает Мисидианскую легенду о меча Сесила, в которой говориться, что только избранный сможет им владеть. Сесил соглашается победить Голбеза. Затем он просит Старейшину открыть Дьявольскую дорогу в Барон. В Бароне Сесил и его друзья узнают, что Сид создал новый корабль, но был арестован, потому что отказался показывать его королю. Сесил пытается попасть в замок, но охранники не пускают его. Он подслушивает, что офицерами Барона был приглашен мастер боевых искусств, который сейчас находиться в городе. Сесил отправляется туда и находит Янга. Янг приказывает охранникам атаковать Сесила, а затем нападает и сам. Однако Сесилу удаётся вернуть Янга в нормальное состояние, и они узнают, что всё это время его контролировал король Барона. Янг присоединяется к партии, и затем они получают ключ от Барона, который поможет проникнуть в замок, используя Древний водный путь. Пробравшись в замок они сталкиваются с Баиганом. Он убеждает Сесила что не находится под контролем Голбеза и что верен только королю. Баиган предлагает свою помощь Сесилу, и тот соглашается. Однако Палом и Пором почувствовали что рядом находится монстр, которым оказывается Баиган. Партия его побеждает, а Палом и Пором просят Сесила и дальше соблюдать осторожность пока они в замке. Добравшись до тронного зала они встречают короля, который недоволен тем, что Сесил стал Паладином. Однако когда Сесил упоминает настоящее имя короля Барона, тот говорит что убил настоящего короля, и Сесил требует чтобы самозванец сказал, кто он на самом деле. Выясняется, что всё это время роль короля играл Каньяццо, Архидемон воды. Команда Сесила сражается и побеждает его. Сид сбегает из тюрьмы и добирается до тронного зала, где присоединяется к Сесилу. Тем не менее у Каньяццо остался трюк в запасе. Когда все пытались убежать, стены начали надвигаться друг на друга. Палом и Пором жертвуют собой и используют заклинание Break, тем самым спасая партию Сесила. Телла попробовал их вылечить, но безуспешно. Далее Сид показывает свой новый корабль Энтерпрайз. 150px|right Однако стоило им взлететь, как подоспели Красные Крылья. Каин выдвигает ультиматум, по которому Сесил должен принести Кристалл Земли из Трои, или Роза умрёт. Так как у Сесила не такой уж широкий выбор, он соглашается отправиться в Трою. Там он узнаёт, что Тёмный эльф, монстр живущий в Магнитной пещере на севере, украл Кристалл. Также в замке они находят Эдварда, который выжил после нападения Левиафана. Он даёт Сесилу Whisperweed (Twin Harp), так как слишком слаб чтобы помогать им, и поэтому будет оказывать поддержку на расстоянии. Партия Сесила отправляется в Магнитную пещеру, чтобы встретиться с Тёмным эльфом. Однако пещера окружена магнитным полем, и Сесил и его друзья вынужденны снять с себя все металлические предметы. Тёмный эльф побеждает Сесила, и Эдвард, чувствуя что что-то произошло, начинает играть на арфе. Тем временем начинает играть и The Whisperweed (Twin Harp), и Тёмный эльф теряет контроль над собой. В результате он становится слабым, и его побеждают. Они забирают Кристалл земли и возвращаются в Трою, где Каин сообщает им, что нужно подняться на Энтерпрайзе. Он сопровождает партию до башни Зот, где Голбез держит в заложниках Розу. Сесил добирается до вершины башни, где сражается с Сёстрами Магус. После сражения они встречают Голбеза, которому отдают Кристалл. Но он не желает освобождать Розу. Телла атакует Голбеза, чтобы отомстить за Анну, и колдует различные заклинания на него. Тем не менее, они почти не наносят урон. Телла колдует Метеор, и ему удаётся серьёзно ранить Голбеза. Сесил бежит помогать Телле, но Голбез его отбрасывает. Он собирает добить Сесила, но отступает, так как осознаёт, что Сесил его младший брат. Сесил удивлён, что Голбез его не убил. Голбез уходит, но обещает, что они встретятся ещё. Тем временем контроль над Каином был снят. Партия Сесила собирается вокруг Теллы, так как он умирает из-за использования Метеора. Он просит Сесила, Янга и Сида отомстить за Анну вместо него и умирает. Сесил говорит с Каином, и они вместе отправляются за Розой. Сесил спасет её и они целуются. После этого Каин и Роза присоединяются к партии. Однако им не удаётся бежать из башни, так как на них нападает Барбаричча, Архидемон воздуха. Перед смертью она разрушает башню, но Роза колдует Телепорт, и партия оказывается в Бароне, в комнате Сесила. left|thumb|Рисунок Ёситаки Амано. Партия Сесила обеспокоена тем, что Голбез собрал все четыре Кристалла. Но Каин говорит, что есть ещё Тёмные кристаллы, которые находятся в Подземном мире. Считается что это слухи, но Голбез знает что они на самом деле существуют. Каин объясняет, что Голбезу нужны все Кристаллы для того, чтобы открыть "путь на Луну". Таким образом, Сесил решает отправиться в подземный мир и не дать Голбезу собрать оставшиеся Кристаллы. Каин показывает Сесилу Ключ Магмы (Камень Магмы), который ведёт в подземный мир. Сид возвращает Энтерпрайз благодаря дистанционному управлению. Партия отправляется в город Агарт и бросают Камень Магмы, который открывает путь под землю. Попав туда на Энтерпрайзе, они понимают что опаздали, так как Красные Крылья сражаются с танками гномов. Энтерпрайз получает повреждения, и партия Сесила вынуждена просить помощи у гномов в Замке гномов. Там они встречают короля Гиотта, который просит помочь, и Сесил соглашается. Сид вынужден заняться ремонтом Энтерпрайза, чтобы можно было летать над лавой. Янг чувствует, что за троном, в команате где храниться Кристалл кто-то есть, и Гиотт открывает туда дверь. Там они находят куклы Луки, которые соединились в Калкабрину, которую контролирует Голбез. Партия Сесила побеждает её. После этого появляется и сам Голбез. Он использует магию, которая не позволяет героям двигаться, и призывает Теневого Дракона, который поочерёдно атакует каждого, кроме Сесила. Но внезапно появляется Туманный дракон, который побеждает Теневого дракона. Появляется Ридия, спасает Сесила и они побеждают Голбеза. Партия, особенно Сесил и Роза, рады её видеть, и предлагают ей присоединить к ним, на что Ридия соглашается. Но тем временем Голбез крадёт Кристалл и сбегает. Сесил решает отправиться в башню Бабиль , чтобы вернуть Кристаллы обратно. Партия пробирается в башню, и встречает там доктора Лугая, ученого, который работает на Голбеза, и Рубиканте, Архидемона огня. Рубиканте телепортируется в неизвестное место, а Сесил с остальными сражаются с Лугаем. После этого партия находит ключ для остановки "Супер Оружия". Найдя Оружие, те, кто им управляют, отказываются сдаваться без сражения. Янг намерен пожертвовать собой, и выталкивает всех из комнаты. Голбез знает, что партия пытается убежать из башни, поэтому он разрушает мост. К счастью Сид вовремя поспевает на Энтерпрайзе и ловит всех. Однако не всё так хорошо. Красные Крылья преследуют Энтерпрайз и Сид принимает решение спасти партию и корабль, чтобы они смогли выбраться в надземный мир. Но перед тем как прыгнуть, он говорит Сесилу, чтобы он поговорил с его рабочими в Бароне. Прибыв туда, рабочие делают так, что Энтерпрайз может захватывать Ховеркрафт. Теперь у них появилась возможность отправиться в пещеру Эблан. [[Файл:PCecil-ffiv-chron.png|thumb|right|200px|Сесил на Чёрном чокобо в опенинге Chronicles.]]В пещере партия сталкивается с Рубиканте, который сражается против Эджа, принца Эблана, который также является ниндзя. Рубиканте побеждает его. Сесил и остальные предлагают помочь ему, но Эдж отказывается. Ридия начинает вспоминать том, что Телла умер, а Янг и Сид, скорее всего, погибли тоже. Эдж, являясь бабником, соглашается присоединиться, потому что он не хочет чтобы "красивая девушка" плакала. Ридию не впечатляет его флирт. Роза его вылечивает, но он начинает флиртовать и с ней Партия отправляется на верхние этажи башни, на вершине которой они находят родителей Эджа. Они были убиты Рубиканте и превращены в монстров доктором Лугаем. Они атакуют команду, но Эдж приводит их в сознание. Затем Рубиканте сам атакует героев. Партия побеждает его и попадает в комнату, где собраны все кристаллы. Но это оказывается ловушкой. Далее они находят воздушный корабль, который Эдж назвал Сокол (Falcon). Сокол не может летать над лавой, поэтому партия направляется обратно в замок гномов, где посещает король Гиотта, который говорит, что пришло время защищать последний кристалл в Запечатанной пещере. Он дает партии Сесила ключ к открытию пещеры, который является ожерельем его дочери Луки. Для того, чтобы Сокол мог летать над лавой, Сесил направляется в больницу, где находит выжившего Сида. Он дорабатывает воздушный корабль, так, чтобы он мог летать над лавой. Партия добирается до пещеры и открывает её. Там они забирают Кристалл. Но уходя назад, на них нападает Демоническая стена, которую они побеждают.Добравшись до выхода, Голбез снова начинает контролировать Каина, и приказывает ему украсть Кристалл. По совету Гиотта партия отправляется в Мисидию, рядом с которой по легенде находится Лунный Кит, корабль, с помощью которого можно путешествовать на Луну. В башни в Мисидии маги молятся и поднимают его со дна моря. 200px|thumb|left|Сражение Сесила и Голбеза. На Луне партия находит дворец, где они встречают Фусою. Он рассказывает, что Голбез находится под контролем лунарианца Земуса. Фусоя рассказывает, зачем Голбез собирает Кристаллы. Это делается для того, чтобы призвать Гиганта Бабиля, который может исполнять поручения. Земус желает уничтожить Землю, и поэтому использует Голбеза. Партия возвращается на Землю с Фусоей. Однако они прибыли слишком поздно. Гигант Балиля был пробуждён, и начинает уничтожать всё на своём пути. Тем не менее, выздоровевший Сид собирает армию со всего мира, куда входят и друзья Сесила, чтобы бороться с Гигантом. Они помогают Сесилу и его друзьям пробраться внутрь Гиганта, где им надо уничтожить механизм, чтобы Гигант сломался. Но по пути они снова встречают четырёх Архидемонов. После битвы с ними, партия находит CPU, и уничтожают его. После этого появляется разъярённый Голбез, так как его планы сорвали. Фусоя разрушает над ним контроль, и Сесил узнаёт, что Голбез его старший брат, которого на самом деле зовут Теодор. Фусоя и Голбез отправляются на Луну, чтобы сразиться с Земусом. К партии присоединяется Каин. thumb|right|Сесил и Роза в конце игры. Вернувшись на Лунный Кит, Сесил просит Розу и Ридию покинуть корабль, так как считает что на Луне для них слишком опасно. Они уходят. Но, приземлившись на Луну, Сесил обнаруживает, что Роза и Ридия его ослушались. Они убеждают его, что они тоже являются важными членами команды, так как Роза Белый маг, а Ридия единственный Призыватель. Сесил разрешает им пойти с ним. Все вместе они отправляются вглубь Луны, где находят Фусою и Голбеза, которые терпят поражение от Земуса. Ненависть начала преобладать над Земусом, он становиться Зеромусом, и нападает на партию. С помощью старых друзей, партии удаётся победить его, используя Кристалл. В конце игры Сесил и Роза играют свадьбу и занимают престол Барона. ''Final Fantasy IV Interlude Во время праздника, в честь реконструкции Дамциана Сесил и Роза отправляется с Янгом на гору Хобс, где они сражаются с Dad Bomb. К ним присоединяются два монаха, и все вместе они отправляются в Фабул, где Янг узнаёт, что у него родилась дочь. Сесилу предлагают выбрать ей имя и стать ей крёстным отцом. Он называет её Урсулой. Затем появляется ''Сокол, на борту которого находятся Сид, Палом, Пором и Лука. Они отправляются в Запечатанную пещеру, а Роза остаётся в Фабуле. Найдя Ридию, Сесил берёт её с собой в башню Бабиль, где они вместе с близнецами обнаруживают Эджа, сражающегося против Deus Ex Machina, андроидом, который заблокировал дорогу. Позже Ридия пропадает, и все отправляются её искать. Далее они находят девушку, которая является точной копией Ридии. Они сражаются с ней, после чего появляется настоящая Ридия. В конце игры Сесил узнаёт, что Роза ждёт ребёнка, и делиться с новость с друзьями. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years thumb|left|160px|Сесил в ''[[Final Fantasy IV: The After Years.]] Семнадцать лет спустя на Барон нападают. Сесил, Роза и Сид вынуждены оборонять замок. Пробравшись в замок, Таинственная девушка призывает Бахамута, который побеждает Сесила. О Сесиле ничего не известно до тех пор, пока в Барон не возвращаются Сеодор и Человек в тюрбане, которые обнаруживают, что почти все в городе самозванцы. Выясняется, что Сесил находиться под контролем Таинственной девушки. Это проясняется когда партия Сеодора приходит в замок ещё раз. Они сражаются с Одином, который позднее освобождает разум Сесила из под контроля. [[Файл:245px-King_Cecil.jpg|right|200px|Cecil in Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection.]] После этого все отправляются преследовать Таинственную девушку. Таким образом, партия летит на Настоящую Луну , чтобы выследить её. Вскоре вся партия, включая Сесила (который потерял волю к сражениям), постепенно углубляется в недра Луны, где они сражаются в восьми монстрами из Кристаллов. Далее Сесил и Голбез сталкиваются с тёмной стороной Сесила. Во время сражения Тёмный рыцарь атакует Сесила, но Голбез принимает тяжёлый удар на себя, чтобы защитить брата. К Сесилу возвращаются его силы, и вместе со своей семьёй он побеждает Тёмного рыцаря. Продвигаясь дальше, Сесил сражается с Таинственной девушкой и её господином, Создателем. Вернувшись на Землю, Сесил отправляется в Барон и помогает Сеодору с его тренировками. Вооружение и боевые характеристики thumb|right|Начальные боевые характеристики Сесила. Как Тёмный рыцарь, Сесил имеет хорошую физическую защиту, но слабую магическую. Он может носить только специальные мечи, щиты, доспехи, которые предназначены только для Тёмных рыцарей. Однако его оружие неэффективно против нежити. Его самый мощный меч, Deathbringer, может нанести мгновенную смерть врагу. Также у Сесила низкие показатели MP и Духа(Spirit). Когда Сесил становиться Паладином, его боевые характеристики увеличиваются. Хотя после того как Сесил становиться Паладином у него первый уровень, он имеет 600 HP, что даже больше чем когда он был Тёмным рыцарем двадцатого уровня. Теперь он может носить оружие разных классов, включая мечи, кинжалы и топоры. Также Сесил может экипировать большинство видов брони. Под конец игры станут доступными такие мечи как Рагнарок (Ragnarok) и Lightbringer. Последний можно найти на Луне. В версии для DS Сесил может носить всю броню из адаманта, а также всю Луковую броню (Onion equipment), включая Луковый меч (Onion Sword), который наносит урон равный удвоенному уровню персонажа. В The After Yearsоружием Сесила по умолчанию является Kingsword. Позже он сможет носить такие мечи как Excalibur, Lustrous Sword, Ragnarok и даже Ultima Weapon. Умения ''Final Fantasy IV'' В качестве Тёмного рыцаря Сесил может использовать свою способность Тьму (Darkness), которая наносит урон врагу, но при этом отнимает HP у Сесила. В версии для чем больше урона получил Сесил, тем сильнее он будет атаковать Тьмой. После того как Сесил становиться Паладнином, он может использовать способность под названием Cover, с помощью которой он может принимать физические атаки на себя. Сесил автоматически использует Cover если у кого-то из союзников низкий уровень HP . Однако если у самого Сесила будет низкий уровень HP, то он прекратит использовать эту способность. Также он может использовать основные заклинания Белой магии. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' 100px|right|Cecil in battle 100px|right|Dark Knight Cecil in The After Years and the Mobile Phone version of Final Fantasy IV. 100px|right|Cecil's battle sprites in the PSP releaseУ Сесила остаются все его умения Паладина. Cover работает также как и в Final Fantasy IV, а вот количество заклинаний Белой магии уменьшилось. Его уровни HP и силы являются одними из самых высоких в игре, так что Сесила хорошо использовать в качестве атакующего. У него также большой выбор командных атак. [[Файл:FF4PSP_TAY_Band_Holy_Blade.png|thumb|right|Сесил использует командную способность Holy Blade вместе с Розой]] Список вооружения ''Final Fantasy IV'' |} ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' |} Музыкальная тема Музыкальная тема Сесила называется "The Red Wings". Она также имеет другую обработку, которая играет, когда Сесил становится Паладином. Появление в других играх 175px|right ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned a combined force of ''Final Fantasy's ultimate masters of evil. Cosmos has summoned warriors to thwart their plans. Cecil is one of these warriors and stands as the hero representing Final Fantasy IV, opposing Golbez. As one of two Warriors of Cosmos related to a villain by blood, Cecil is torn between his feelings for Golbez as a brother, and fighting him as an enemy for the sake of good. Golbez appears to Cecil to offer him cryptic advice, which causes Cecil to doubt his chosen path. The trials Golbez gives to Cecil ultimately reveal his true motivations and desires, and strengthen his resolve to confront his dark brother and reclaim his Crystal. His alternate outfit is a palette swap based on his artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, recoloring his armor with red details and giving him an orange cape as a Paladin. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cecil returns in this prequel to ''Dissidia along with the other characters from the game. He plays a small role in the plot, but is an influence on the decisions of Golbez and Kain. Golbez tells Kain about the cycles of war and that they recover their memories as they fight, which is why Cecil, being summoned to fight more recently than Golbez or Kain, cannot remember him. When Cecil confirms he cannot remember much about his home or his connection to Golbez, Kain realizes that Golbez has told the truth, and this epiphany motivates Kain's actions for the rest of the storyline. Cecil's second alternate outfit is based on his appearance in the FMVs of the DS release of Final Fantasy IV, giving him lighter black Dark Knight armor and more silver Paladin armor, both with symmetrical designs. As a bonus fourth outfit available with the purchase of Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection, Cecil takes on his sprite appearances with aspects of his super-deformed designs, giving him dark blue Dark Knight armor and gold and blue Paladin armor with spiked purple hair and a red cape. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy right|100px Cecil is a playable character in the upcoming ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game There are a few trading cards depicting Cecil in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. One displays his paladin FMV render, another in his SD form, and the other is a Dissidia artwork of his Paladin form. Появления вне''Final Fantasy'' Virtual World right|thumb|180px|Сесил в Virtual World avatar. left|thumb|180px|Сесил и Голбез в Virtual World avatars. Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as either of Cecil's two known versions: Dark Knight Cecil or Paladin Cecil, both designed similar to Cecil's DS appearance. Secret of Evermore [[Файл:SoECecil.jpg|thumb|right|Магазин вещей в Secret of Evermore.]] Cecil makes a cameo in Secret of Evermore in Ebon Keep. Cecil runs both the item shop and the inn, and sells powerful medieval-themed equipment he claims to have acquired on his adventures, although none of them are actually items that appear in Final Fantasy IV. When first met, Cecil asks the protagonist if he's heard of him, and makes reference to the events of Final Fantasy IV in his attempts to remind him - the player can choose to remember Cecil or not, and will receive a discount at his shop if they do. Cecil mentions he is still married to Rosa, although she does not appear in person, and gives the player their Bazooka weapon he found on a cliff. The music that plays in Ebon Keep is titled "Cecil's Town". Галерея Этимология "Cecil" is a unisex name, derived from the elements caecus, meaning blind, and sextus, meaning sixth. Caecilius (Latin), Seissylt (Welsh), and Sextilius (Latin) are original forms of Cecil. In the medieval period, Cecil was sometimes used as an English form of the Latin Caecilius. The 3rd-century Saint Caecilius converted Saint Cyprian, who subsequently adopted Caecilius as an additional name. The name Cecilia is the female form of Cecil. "Harvey" is from the Breton given name Haerviu, which meant "battle worthy" from Breton haer "battle" and viu "worthy". The name was introduced to England by Breton settlers after the Norman Conquest. Интересные факты [[Файл:Paladin_Yuri.gif|thumb|right|Юри в качестве Паладина, в броне как у Сесила в Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates.]] *A character named Cecil appears in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, as an NPC in Marr's Pass. *Cecil is the only central protagonist in the series known to have married and have children, though several side characters have done so in other games, such as Lulu and Wakka. Vivi also has many children. *Cecil is referenced by Natsuki Takaya in one of her side columns in Fruits Basket Volume 5, showing her love of Final Fantasy. *In Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time and Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates, the Paladin Armor is based upon Cecil's DS model, while the Paladin Helmet and Royal armor are modeled after his original SNES sprite. *It is interesting to note that the Knight class from Final Fantasy III wears a similar head ornament to Cecil from the SNES version. Cecil on the Japanese box cover also greatly resembles the Knight, as his hair and cape are colored red. *Cecil is the first half-human main protagonist, as he is son of a Lunarian and a woman from Earth. *Cecil's magic stance in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years is the same as Edgar's magic stance in Final Fantasy VI. de:Cecil Harvey es:Cecil Harvey it:Cecil Harvey ja:セシル・ハーヴィ Категория:Final Fantasy IV Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy IV Категория:Персонажи